The influence of cis-(NH3)2PtCl2 and other isoelectronic transition metal complexes on nucleic acid components will be systematically investigated. The interactions between the nucleosides and metal, dinucleoside monophosphates and analogous nucleotides will be monitored by predominantly UV, Raman, IR, and circular dichroism. These especially sensitive spectroscopic techniques will be indispensible to critically evaluating a plausible new theory to explain the mode of bonding and the activity in these inorganic anti-tumor drugs. Studies will be expanded to encompass Au(III), Au(I), Pd(II) and Ag(I) complexes. These studies will provide a foundation of information to be used in the future in tailoring activity in complexes.